


Bagel

by Fluorites



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I got this idea from a dream I had, Road Trip, early morning, everyone is sleepy, mc and Bobby are being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluorites/pseuds/Fluorites
Summary: I got this idea from a dream I had yesterday. I woke up angry because Bobby didn’t buy me a bagel in my dream so here’s a better retelling of my dream.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Lucas (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Bagel

**Author's Note:**

> They’re off to a road trip somewhere and that’s all you need to know.

The clock read 5:48 am. Bobby has been driving for the past 2 hours. Everyone in the car was fast asleep and a faint song was playing on the radio.

_Just like children sleepin’_

_We could dream this night away_

_But there’s a full moon risin’_

_Let’s go dancin’ in the light_

The sky was dark blue with a line of orange appearing above the horizon. A sign appeared indicating the next rest stop. Bobby’s eyes were starting to get tired and he decided it was time for him to take a break and make someone else drive. 

As if on cue, Lucas was stirring in the backseat. Chelsea, who was in the middle seat, was laying all over him but he didn’t seem to mind at all. Next to Chelsea, Priya was sleeping soundly with a neck pillow.

Bobby took a look at MC, in the front seat next to him. She was in a weird position and Bobby wondered if she was comfortable. Her legs were covered by a fluffy grey blanket, her arms were crossed and her head was head tilted towards him. Her brows were furrowed and Bobby figured she wasn’t comfortable. Unlike Bobby, she was a light sleeper and he knew that having a background noise would help her fall asleep faster, so he kept the radio on, at a low volume, for her. He hoped it didn’t bother the others too much.

Lucas woke up and they both agreed that he was going to drive after the rest stop. They didn’t talk much after, not wanting to wake up the girls and probably because Lucas was still sleepy.

Bobby turned on the right indicator, ready to pull over. The ticking sound woke MC up. She slowly adjusted her position and stared out of the window, her eyes still sleepy.

Bobby knew not to bother MC during her half-awake state. He pulled over and as he parked, Chelsea and Priya also woke up. Priya looked fresh and ready take on day while Chelsea was the complete opposite.

“You want to stay inside the car?” Bobby asked MC before heading out.

“No, no. I’ll come with you.” She struggled to untangle from her blanket. When she finally made it she looked at Bobby warmly “Good morning, by the way.”

Bobby smiled “Morning.”

Everyone was out of the car and after their bathroom trips, the girls sat at a table. Priya was probably talking about her dream while both Chelsea and MC were listening, their heads still in the clouds. Lucas and Bobby were in line to get breakfast. Priya wanted to come too, arguing that she was capable of ordering her own breakfast but then decided to remain with the girls and to keep them awake.

They got back and they were each holding coffee cups and paper bags with baked goods inside. Bobby placed MC’s breakfast in front of her. A cup of coffee and a simple cream cheese bagel. He knew it was her favorite and that she’s been craving it a lot lately, complaining that she kept forgetting to buy bagels.

MC gasped quietly as she got the bagel out of the bag. “Thank you.” She whispered quietly after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You guys are too cute!” Priya said affectionately, holding her hands under her chin.

MC broke away for a second, laughing. They were used to being called out by their friends on how cute, or sometimes _gross_ , they were and it didn’t bother them at all.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Bobby replied playfully.

“Oh stop that! You’re making me feel old.”

Everyone laughed, MC and Chelsea definitely more awake now.

After Lucas finished his coffee everyone got back to the car, some with their breakfast still in hand. Now MC and Bobby were sitting in the back with Priya, while Chelsea and Lucas were in the front.

MC cuddled up to Bobby while Lucas and Chelsea were playfully fighting about what kind of music they should be play.

“Ugh! When will I stop third wheeling?” Priya sighed loudly, crossing her arms.

“Oh, you mean fifth wheeling?” Lucas asked while looking through the rear view mirror.

Everyone laughed, feeling a bit guilty about Priya’s sentiments but she quickly got over it.

“We have about three more hours to go, you’re gonna be alright Priya?” Lucas kept teasing Priya. Chelsea slapped him on the arm.

“Yes, I will.” Priya rolled her eyes, satisfied about Chelsea’s slap.

“Well then, I think I’ll take a quick nap.” Bobby announced. He then realized it was harder then he thought, being in a car full of people who were already awake. But then he felt MC laying her head on his shoulder and hugging him.

“Me too.” She muttered.

The couple fell asleep pretty quickly through Chelsea’s soft pop music and Priya’s banter. Wrapped up in each other’s arms and dreaming about who knows what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! The song on the radio is “Harvest Moon” by Neil Young. Also feel free to leave any cute suggestions or prompts <3


End file.
